The Lunacy Of Duke Venomania
by HiyamaSenpai
Summary: Gallerian Marlon finds himself trapped in the basement of Sateriajis Venomania. With the help of Gumina Glassred, another person who had been kidnapped, and the lonely spirit of Allen Avadonia, he has to find a way to stay alive, all the while avoiding the duke's harem. Rated M for Gallerian/Venomania Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Gallerian's hazy blue eyes flickered open to see a room he didn't recognize. It was cold, damp, and dark- a place where he was sure that he wasn't alone. "H-Hello?" no one responded to his strangled whisper, making him shiver in fear. "Is anyone there?" he could hear people murmuring in the shadows.  
"Hello," a high-pitched voice called. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Gallerian Marlon. Where am I?" he jumped, yelping when someone grabbed him and bright green eyes stared into his own.  
"In hell."  
"Who...who are you?"  
"I'm Gumina Glassred. Nice to meet you, Gallerian, was it?" Gallerian nods worriedly, still trembling. He looks around, searching for a window, a door, anything that he could use to escape. "Don't try to leave. You never will."  
"What do you mean, 'I never will'? There's got to be a way out somehow."  
"There isn't. Don't get your hopes up. If there was, I would've been out of here a loooong time ago."  
"Well then...how long have you been here?"  
"A few months." Gallerian's eyes widened at this. What kind of sick, twisted, possibly insane person would do this? "He's never going to let us out. I curse his name with a burning passion..."  
"Who?" she looks at him, her eyes full of hatred as she whispers;  
"Duke Venomania."  
"You mean Sateriajis?!" Gumina nods quickly.  
"Hm. I thought that I was the only one who knew his first name. But I guess I was wrong..."  
"When did he start bringing people here? I never knew-" before Gallerian could finish, Gumina clamped her hand over his mouth.  
"Sh. He's coming." the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs startled Gallerian as Gumina pulled her hand away, rising from her crouched position on the floor and brushing off her dress. "Good evening, Sateriajis." she inquired, bowing. He smiles at her.  
"Hello, Gumina." his eyes light up. "Ah, Gallerian, I see that you've met my friend, Gumina.  
Her and I go way back. Don't we?" Gumina nods again."Indeed, Sateriajis." she replies, sneaking a look at Gallerian out of the corner of her eye. He was still shaking, and was watching Sateriajis with frightened eyes.  
"Is something wrong, Gallerian?" Gallerian's head snapped up.  
"Um...n-no, Duke Venomania." he manages to stammer out.  
"Are you alright?" _He traps me in a basement, and he expects me to just be okay with that?! he's such a moron!_ "Well, Gallerian?" Gallerian knew better than to upset Sateriajis. Judging by how the man had acted when they'd met, he was not one for refusal.  
"Just fine. Why do you ask?" _Thank God I'm able to keep my voice from cracking...surprising, knowing me..._  
"You're shaking. Very violently, I might add. Are you completely sure?" Gallerian nods. Sateriajis smiles slightly. "You know, Gallerian, you can't trick me. I know exactly how you feel and trust me, I've had others feel the same." he walks down the steps slowly, making Gallerian shiver. The blue-haired tries to shrink back into the wall when Sateriajis kneels before him. "Look at me." Gallerian's gaze stays locked on the floor, not lifting his head an inch. "I said, look at me. You don't want to know what happens to the ones who disobey."  
"D-Disobey?" Gallerian asks, his voice now beginning to crack.  
"Yes. If you don't listen, you get punished very severely. Understand?" Gallerian nods, sneaking a glance over at Gumina, who was leaning against the wall casually, passive about it all. "Good. Now, tell me exactly why you're so upset. Come now, I won't bite. Well, at least, I won't bite too hard."  
"..." Sateriajis is now glaring at him, slamming a hand on the wall next to his head.  
"What did I just warn you of?" he hissed, his voice now thick with venom.  
"...I'm scared because I...I don't know what's going to happen from now on..." Sateriajis' glare disappears, and he smiles once again.  
"Don't worry. Nothing too bad, as far as I know. Just remember the little warning I gave you, and you'll be just fine." Gallerian looks back over at Gumina for confirmation, who nods back at him, telling him that everything would be okay.  
Well, hopefully everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so, here's the long-awaited Chapter 2!  
I haven't finished 3 yet, unfortunately enough (this other story is fscking killing me...) but I should have it finished by next week.  
All apologies if this chapter suxor, which it probably will ~.~  
So...yeah.  
Tanoshimu~  
~HiyamaSenpai~

[~Chapter 2~]

"You know, Gallerian," began Gumina, sneaking a worried glance over at Gallerian. Gallerian had been curled up in a corner since Sateriajis left them, not making a sound or moving in the least. "That was the first time that Sateriajis has ever asked anyone if they were alright. I'm surprised that he was concerned about you."

This caused Gallerian to lift his head slightly, enough to meet eyes with the green-haired woman opposite him. "Really...?" his voice is shaky and cracking, as if he'd been crying.

"Well, yes. I mean, he's never acted that way towards me, or any of the others. Just you. I guess you're quite special to him."

"That's ridiculous." Gallerian replied to her comment. "There is no way that Duke Venoma- I mean, Sateriajis could like me more than you. I'm actually certain that he likes you more than a friend."

"You're correct. He used to like me when we were children. But, he seems to have gotten over that."

"Then, why are you here if he doesn't love you anymore?" Gumina shrugs.

"I'm not quite sure. All I know is that he only traps people here if he truely cares about them."

"That makes no sense!" Gallerian cried, glaring at Gumina. "If he cares about people, why does he lock them in this rotten basement?! And for that matter, if he only takes people he loves, why in hell am I here?!" All was silent after that. For a few seconds, at least.

"Simple." Blue and green eyes darted over to the top of the stairs, where Sateriajis stood. Gallerian shrunk back into his corner, now shivering again.

"Duke Venomania!" He manages to stammer out, shaking even more violently as the words left him.

"Gallerian," Sateriajis called. "Tell me what's wrong. I can tell that you're not feeling well."

"That's absurd." replied Gallerian, giving one last shiver before finally ordering his body to stop. "It's just really cold down here, is all." Sateriajis rolls his eyes.

"Just know that you'll get severely punished for lying." with that, the above door slammed shut and locked.

"That was so stupid of you!" hissed Gumina, glaring at Gallerian. "Now you're going to get beaten bloody! That bastard Sateriajis maims anyone that lies to him!"

"You said I was quite special to him."

"You're a possible exception, Gallerian. A possible exception and nothing more." Gumina stood, flattenining out her wrinkled dress before striding away. Gallerian sighed, hanging his head, letting silent tears slide down his face.

"I'm never going to get out of here, am I? Oh God..."

"Gallerian," Gallerian's head snapped up, and he saw a small boy standing before him, with light blonde hair and bright sea green eyes. "You shouldn't get so down on yourself. Come on, I'm sure you'll escape some time around."

"Who are you?" Gallerian asked, wiping away his tears.

"My name is Allen Avadonia. My mother was brought here by Duke Venomania. I wanted to save her, but unfortunately, I died trying to save my sister." Gallerian's eyes converyed confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Hold out your hand." commanded Allen, and Gallerian did as he was told. "Now try to grab onto my hand." Gallerian reached out to Allen, and tried to take ahold of his small hand, but his skin passed right through the young boy's palm. "I'm a spirit, Gallerian."

"H-How did you die?" Gallerian pulled back his hand.

"Let's just say that I had to play dress-up for a little bit. You should've seen the look on people's faces when they realized that I wasn't princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autrice."

"Princess Riliane?!" Gallerian straightened up, eyes widened. "She's your sister?!" Allen nods. The door at the top of the stairs creaks open.

"Gallerian?"

"Oh no. Duke Venomania." Allen looks Gallerian dead in the eye and whispers: "Be strong, Gallerian." and with that, he was gone without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Huzzah! Chapter three ish here!  
Secretly uploading stuff at school is amazing~  
Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

[~Chapter 3~]

"Gallerian?" Sateriajis' voice echoed throughout the small basement as he slowly walked down the steps. "You seemed to be a bit more shaken up the last time I came to see you, so I figured that I should make sure you were alright."

"No need to worry, Duke Venomania. I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to scare you too much by bringing you here. I guess I should've expected that, but...whatever. Anyway, I see you've made friends with Gumina."

"Gumina? Oh, yeah. She's really nice." Sateriajis paled slightly, a stern look on his face.

"How nice?" he asks through his teeth, his hand clenching around the stair railing.

"Nice enough." Gallerian replies with a shrug. "I don't like like her or anything, but she's a good friend." Sateriajis relaxes at this, giving a warm smile.

"Good. You had me worried there." Gallerian smiles back, and looks over at the corner, tilting his head slightly at seeing Allen sitting there.

"Gallerian, don't tell him that you saw me! He doesn't know about me! Say nothing!" he zips his lips shut before leaving again. Gallerian nods to himself.

"Okay. I won't say a word."

"Gallerian, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, no one." Sateriajis gives him that strange look again.

"Enough, for the love of God. Stop lying and tell me what's going on with you." Gallerian couldn't help but to find it strange- Sateriajis never raised his voice when speaking to Gallerian. You could tell he was mad by his tone, but he never screamed or raised his voice above it's normal octave.

"...I just don't like it here. I'd much rather be back home with my daughter." Gallerian was surprised that he still remembered his daughter. True, it had only been a few days since he woke up here, but he still had felt as though he'd forgotten many things over the span of those days.

"You have a child?" Gallerian nods.

"Yes."

"What's her name?" Gallerian was speechless. He had no memory of his daughter's name. The only person he could fully remember was his friend who had helped him create the theater in the forest. Ma.

"I don't remember. Duke Venomania, can you tell me how I got here?"

"Don't tell me that you have no memory of that as well." Gallerian glared over at Sateriajis.

"No, I don't. Did you drug me or something?"

"Well..." Sateriajis gains a small smile. "Sort of."

"Sort of?!" cries Gallerian. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean!?" Sateriajis sighs lightly, his hand tracing the intricate carving in the stair railing.

"It's a bit of a long story."

A/N: Dun dun dun dun! I sense a flashback!  
Oh, and gomen about the weird spacing. Damn Google Docs .  
So, yeah. :P  
Catch you next chapter, same dom-time, same dom-place~  
~HiyamaSenpai~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, only posting an a/n with this chapter for one reason!

I got a review from a guest viewer, who was a bit confused as to why I included Ma in this, saying that if Ma were involved, Kaito would represent GEAR. I don't mean to pick on him/her or anything, and I don't mean to offend by publicly calling out their mistake, but I can't reply to guest reviews!

Ma was also involved in Gallerian's story- She was the one who introduced him to the "Daughter of Evil" and also helped him build his theater in Eldoh's Forest to contain the sins he collected.

So...yeah. :P

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

[~Chapter 4~]

~Flashback: 3 Days Ago, London, England~

"Konnichiwa, Meikai no houtei." Gallerian smirked as he heard his familiar nickname. He gave a wave in a random direction, not knowing who had called to him. He was glad that people knew how to say hello to him- he was the master of the court and he was to be addressed as such.

"Excuse me,"

"Huh?" Gallerian turned around upon feeling a hand placed on his shoulder. He saw a man before him, with long purple hair tied back in a ponytail that went down to his waist, and dressed properly, his clothing the same shade of violet as his hair. Gallerian shrugged off the man's hand, raising an inquisitive brow.

"Are you Gallerian Marlon? The master of the court?" asked the man.

"Depends on who's asking." replied Gallerian, glaring at the man. Places to be, things to do, he was a busy man with a schedule that didn't call for interruptions like this.

"I'm Duke Sateriajis Venomania. I've been asking around for your description, Gallerian, and I guessed that this was you." Gallerian was appalled. He slapped the duke across the face, making Sateriajis cover his face in pain.

"That's 'master of the court' to you." he hissed. Sateriajis straightened up, a mix of anger and something else unreadable in his eyes.

"All apologies, meikai no houtei. But I am of a higher caliber than you, you see. I'm a duke, therefore I am royalty. You however, compared to my high status are nothing higher than a regular commoner."

"A COMMONER?!" cried Gallerian, hitting Sateriajis again. "That's it! I've had enough of you! Royalty or not, you're unworthy of my presence! Get out of my sight!" with that, Gallerian stormed off and dissapeared into the London crowds.

Sateriajis sighed, using a streetlight to stand up properly again. _Damn him, playing hard to get like that. He must be so full of himself that he can't accept the truth...he'll probably go to hell when he dies..._

_Then again, look who's talking, Sateriajis. Trapping women in a basement, creating a homemade harem, I guess my fate is similar, if not, exactly alike._

~The next day, same location~

As Gallerian walked along the street, his mind kept wandering back to yesterday's happenings. What had that duke- Sateriajis, he recalled- been thinking, first calling him by his first name, then insulting him? This world really was full of cruel people.

And look at Sateriajis, prancing around thinking he's so special because he's royalty. Who cares? When he's dead, no ones going to remember that he was a duke, nor would anyone remember that Gallerian himself was master of the court. Memories fade with time.

Gallerian stopped walking when he felt something. A vice-like grip on his wrist. He spun around, and gasped at seeing Sateriajis there, squeezing his wrist as if he was trying to rip it off. It hurt like hell, making Gallerian struggle and try to pull away. "Let me go! Let me go!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A few notes...

1~Short chapter...I know, I have a really bad habit of that, as you can tell from my other story ^^''

2~I have just realized that this fic hasn't been revised at ALL, just typed up and sent to the server, an example of me being a baka...

3~Don't worry, my humans, there is a lemon coming soon~

So...yeah. :P

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

[~Chapter 5 (aka short chapter)~]

"Let me go! Let me go!" Sateriajis didn't listen, instead tightening his grip and grabbing Gallerian's other wrist as well. "Let go of me! I could have you arrested, you know!" Sateriajis rolls his eyes, a small smile winding onto his face.

"Ha. As if I don't have enough money to pay my own bail." Gallerian's eyes widened at this, looking Sateriajis dead in the eye, freezing sapphire meeting lilac lavender.

"You...have a lot of money?" Gallerian questioned, just for conformation. If this duke (that possibly had mental health problems, in Gallerian's mind) was rich, that changed the situation completely. He would do anything to get his hands on plenty of cash. Sateriajis nods, releasing one of Gallerian's wrists and wrapping an arm around the blue-haired's waist.

Gallerian meets eyes with his captor, trying to force the glare out of his eyes but failing miserably. He wretches his arm out of the grasp, now holding Sateriajis' hand. The next words he uttered breathlessly made Sateriajis fight the urge to take him right on the spot.

"Take me to your palace, my master."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, my humans, it's close! The lemon, I mean.

This chapter, then the next one, then lemon! Mwahaha~

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

[~Chapter 6~]

"Whoa~!" Gallerian hadn't meant to seem so feminine and fangirl-ish when he said that, but he couldn't help himself. The mansion before him was gigantic- much larger than the small home he'd gotten used to.

The thing that should've surprised him more was that he was holding hands with Duke Sateriajis Venomania. Sateriajis looked over at him, smiling slightly. "You like what you see, no?" he asked. Gallerian nodded without saying a word, his smile fading.

"Hey, wait, I thought that on the way here you said that you had a lot of women hanging around. I don't see any."

"We-"

"And I most certainly do NOT appreciate being lied to." The glare he sent Sateriajis was now full of pure hatred. Sateriajis had learned how easy it was to get on Gallerian's bad side. Then again, it was relatively simple to get on his good side as well...if you had enough money, that is. _I guess being master of the court and having power over many must've gotten to his head..._

"I'll give you two thousand if you forgive me." Gallerian's eyes soften and he sighs, the glare returning as quick as it had left.

"Fine. ...but I want it now." _Ah, Gallerian, not an easy man to work with._

"Fair enough." Sateriajis hated to have to give away so much, and he realized how utterly fake that 'fair enough' that he'd blurted out actually was. _Two thousand dollars of my money just to keep this guy around...eh, hopefully it will be so so worth it..._ After Gallerian recieved said money, Sateriajis unlocked and opened the door to the Venomania manor.

"WHOA! This place is GIANT!" Sateriajis smiles at Gallerian's immaturity.

"Bigger than your own home, hm?" Gallerian nods. "I see." _I'm getting sick of this petty small talk! Get to the point already! It should be easy enough, though. I can get him whenever I want, he won't be able to resist me. No one can! I'm Duke Sateriajis Venomania!_ "So, um, Gallerian,"

"Hmmm?" Gallerian was keeping himself occupied by toying with anything in the home that he could get his blue-nailed hands on.

"Why don't you come down to the basement with me? I can prove to you that I wasn't lying."

"But...you already admitted to-?"

"I lied when I said that I lied."

"Bastard." Gallerian huffed, but obliged anyway, following Sateriajis down to the dark basement. As they walked down the stairs, Gallerian stepped just right, causing the shaky staircase to wiggle, and causing him to cling to Sateriajis, shaking and shivering.

"Gallerian?" asks Sateriajis confusedly, yet liking the attention. "Is something wrong?" he spins Gallerian around so they are now facing each other, wrapping one arm around his waist and placing a hand on his cheek. "What has you so upset, dearest?"

"D-Dearest?" Gallerian's face flushed the lightest shade of pink at this, but the fire in his eyes still remained. "Sh-shut up! Let go of me!" Sateriajis obliges, releasing the man.

_Curse that Venom sword! If it makes me irresistable to women, it should do the same for men too! But it DOESN'T! Eh, it'll happen, sword or not..._

_...soon enough._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Dadadada! Here it is, humans, the chapter before our lemon!

One more week, and you shall have what you've been asking for~ Mwahaha~

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

[~Chapter 7~]

"..." _Think Venomania, think...how to go about doing this..._

Sateriajis had managed to convince Gallerian to spend the night, making the capture all that easier. The master of the court was toying around downstairs, leaving Sateriajis to think in his bedroom. He needed a seduction plan. And a good seduction plan at that. Which was exactly why he'd been sitting on his bed thinking for the past few hours.

"If only I could use that sword..." he mumbled, his eyes slipping shut. "But unfortunately enough, it doesn't work on males, just my luck..." a soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Sateriajis?" a soft voice asked, as the door opened a crack. Sateriajis could make out Gallerian's bright blue eyes glimmering in the dark, making him smile. _Ah...he's come to me willingly...that helps, in a way..._

"Ah, Gallerian. What brings you up here?" he gives a small smile, making a rosy pink dust across Gallerian's face.

"I just came to say goodnight." Gallerian managed to say, his voice still quiet. Sateriajis quirked a brow.

"Bed? Now? Come on, it's only eleven, the night is still young. Stay awake with me for a little while. I don't enjoy being alone."

"Oh...um...okay...sure...I guess..." Gallerian mumbled, flustered. His blush had deepened, leaving his face a red akin to that of a cherry, and his hands shaking as they clutched the doorframe.

"Why do you seem so nervous? Come now, It's not like I'm asking you to spend the night with me or anything. Though..." his voice had dropped to a low whisper. "I wouldn't really mind that." he winks in Gallerian's direction, sending another set of shivers coursing through Gallerian's body. "And why are you shaking so violently? Are you cold?"

"I must say it is a tiny bit chilly in here." Gallerian murmured, shivering once more. Sateriajis smiles, rising from the bed and walking over to him. Gallerian gulped mentally. _Oh, God... What's he going to do to me?_ He had jumped when instead of something harmful or unwelcome, Sateriajis embraced him in a tight warming hug.

"There, better?" he whispered into Gallerian's ear, stroking his silky blue hair. Gallerian's blush darkens if even possible, but he nods, snuggling closer to Sateriajis. "You like being held like this, don't you?" another nod. A widening smile spread across a pair of purple lips. "I figured. But, you know..."

"Hm?" Gallerian's voice was barely above a whimper as he slowly wrapped his own arms around Sateriajis' waist. Sateriajis purposely falls backwards onto his plush bed, Gallerian on top of him.

"There is another way I could help warm you up." he purred, tucking a strand of hair behind Gallerian's ear and nipping at his earlobe. Gallerian gasped and shivered as his nerves were stimulated all at once. He hadn't been expecting that. "Well, what say, Gallerian? Shall we take a little walk on the wild side?"

"I don't know..." the master of the court mumbled uneasily.

"Come on, why not have a little fun? Having an official job like being master of the court can get you pretty stressed out. Let me help you release some of that anxiety. Did you just feel when I bit your ear?" Gallerian nods again, placing his hands on Sateriajis' chest, feeling the duke nip at his earlobe again. "Imagine that feeling times ten."

Gallerian shuddered just thinking about it. _Think, Gallerian. Why shouldn't I? He does have a point, I have been kind of stressed lately. And if it feels as good as he claims it does.._ A sigh erupted from Gallerian's lips. "Give me a moment to think..."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: No need to worry, my humans, this chapter shall be filled with LEMON!

Finally! God, writing that lemony goodness we all know and love is harder than I thought...^^''

Venomania: Hurry up and post it!

Gallerian: Yeah, I wouldn't mind reading that.

Me: O.O Gallerian-kun, I thought you didn't approve of me writing this...?

Gallerian: That was BEFORE we had sex.

Venomania: Oh yeah...but that wasn't the only time. ;) Oh, remember when we-

Me: *covers his mouth* Okay, that's enough of that...

OH, and long chapter warning! Lemon takes up way too much space~

Tanoshimu (and try not to get a nosebleed like I did ^^'')~

~HiyamaSenpai~

[~Chapter 8~]

"A moment? Why? This is a decision that shouldn't require much thinking. Either you want to, or you do not. And also, if you choose to, think about how great it'll be for you. There are no bad reprecussions, I've had all my tests, I'm clean. I'm trusting that you are too." A wink sent the blunette's way earned a shiver. "Plus...do you know how it feels having another man inside of you?"

Gallerian's blush had darkened even farther, but he shook his head. "I...I guess it wouldn't hurt to try...but if it turns out to be-mmph!" Gallerian found himself silenced by a pair of hot lips that sealed over his own, and squirmed slightly at the tongue that fought it's way past his closed lips to tangle with his own.

A moan was heard between the two mouths, as two pairs of eyes, one violet, one sapphire slipped closed. The hands wandering all over his body combined with the expert lips attacking his own made Gallerian's mind blank and his head numb. All the pleasureable feelings at once, it was too much.

He breaks away, panting harshly, giving Sateriajis a pleading look. Sateriajis ignores this, drawing him in again. Gallerian breaks away again, turning his head to the side, making Sateriajis take a moment to glare at him for the refusal before beginning to place kisses running down his neck, leaving a trail of warmth.

"S-Sateriajis...stop..." Sateriajis looks up at him, a small smirk on his face.

"This was your decision." is all he says. Gallerian knew that he was right, he had hypothetically agreed to this, but now he was beginning to regret it...

He squirmed violently under Sateriajis, holding back moans while the duke kissed and nipped at his skin. "Don't fight it," says Sateriajis, licking the hollow of his collarbone, earning a shudder. "You and I both know that you like it." Gallerian couldn't deny that he was right- it did feel good, but it just didn't seem quite right...

"Is this...wrong, to you?" Sateriajis looks up at him, brushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

"If I thought it was wrong, would I still be doing it?"

"Probably, knowing you..."

"...true. But still, who cares? It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong." he trails off to place a quick peck on Gallerian's lips. "As long as I love you."

Gallerian's world froze. He met eyes with Sateriajis, hands shaky and eyes widened. "You...love me?"

"Of course. But I don't love you like I love those girls in the basement. I chose you because when I first saw you, my heart started pounding. Gallerian, my beloved...please, allow me to do this. I need your body...and I need your heart, as well. Just once. Please..." Gallerian smirked slightly, turning his head to the side and sighing playfully.

"You're a slick talker, you know that?"

"I'll be as slick as I have to. So, is it a yes or a no?" Gallerian smiles now, meeting eyes with Sateriajis.

"I just have to do something first..." he places a light kiss on Sateriajis' cheek, making the duke's face flush a rosy hue. He smiles brighter. "I know that...if you blush when the person you love kisses you, you really do care about them... Alright, I guess I can allow it, if you let me love you like you love me."

"No problem, dearest..." Sateriajis replies, leaning down to kiss Gallerian hungrily before breaking away, traveling lower to nibble at the hollow of his collarbone, earning a moan. Sateriajis' violet eyes widen, before he looks at Gallerian, gaining a small smirk. "You know..." he murmurs, his voice deeper than normal, leaning in close so their lips brushed against each other. "You sound so sexy when you moan." Gallerian blushes, looking away.

"Stop it..."

"As you wish, my dearest." No more words were uttered after that, the only sounds being Sateriajis' lips pressing lovingly on Gallerian's skin, and Gallerian's quiet moans. Gallerian began to tense when Sateriajis' mouth traveled lower, sucking on a hardened nipple while his hand undid Gallerian's belt.

"Sateriajis...what are you-aah!-doing?" Sateriajis rolls his eyes.

"Gallerian, you have a child, you must've done this before."

"It's not like I can remember it! That was seventeen years ago!" The conversation was dismissed, as Sateriajis' lips went lower, to open the pants with his teeth, pulling them down to the ankles while his mouth teased Gallerian's already-hardened cock over the boxers. Gallerian arched his back, moaning for more. _No more oppositions, Gallerian? Works for me._ he finally removes the boxers, making Gallerian shiver as cold air swept over him.

"You really do want this, don't you?" Sateriajis asked, his voice lustful and teasing as his eyes raked over Gallerian's now fully exposed body. _No. I'm not going to let him dominate. This is now MY playing field._ With that thought, Gallerian switched their positions so Sateriajis was pinned beneath him, confusion in his eyes.

"Sorry, Sateriajis, but I'm tired of letting you have all the fun." he said, smriking evilly. Sateriajis sat up, ridding himself of his shirt.

"If that's what you want. But just remember that I'm the seme in this situation." Gallerian nods, undoing the duke's belt and removing it, along with the rest of his clothing. He gave an awestruck stare.

"Hey!" Sateriajis looks at him confusedly.

"What?"

"That's not fair!" Sateriajis follows his gaze, and smirks when he realizes exactly what Gallerian was looking at. He chuckles, pulling Gallerian into a hungry kiss. When Gallerian pulls away, he sighs.

"Don't expect me to take in all of that." The confused look is back for a few moments, but then Sateriajis' eyes widen when he understands the meaning behind Gallerian's words. "I'll try, okay?" Sateriajis nods, still shocked about Gallerian's boldness. _I'd think he'd be acting like a blushing virgin...but no. He may want this even more than I do. If he didn't, why would he be requesting to-_

That thought halted, with all others when Sateriajis felt Gallerian's tongue working his erection. He moaned and leaned backwards, turning his head to the side and letting his eyes flitter. _Damn... he's good._ Gallerian takes the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly while his hand massaged the shaft. He proceded to slowly take in a bit more, closing his eyes and moaning, sending vibrations up Sateriajis' spine.

"Ah...God_damn_...how'd you get so _good_ at this..." Gallerian shrugged, taking a breath before finally taking it all in. Tears welled in his eyes, so he pulled back just enough to get some air and blink them away, before going back again. "Aaah! G-Gallerian...St-stop...!" Gallerian completely pulled back, looking up at Sateriajis.

"Wha? Why?" Sateriajis grabbed him and pulled him close, causing their erections to rub against each other and both of them to moan. Sateriajis whsipers into Gallerian's ear; nibbling on the earlobe;

"Because I don't want to come until I'm deep inside you." Gallerian blushed deeply at what he was implying. "Are you ready, Gallerian?" Gallerian nods, placing a light kiss on Sateriajis' neck. "Alright. It's going to hurt, so brace yourself."

"Hurt?" asked Gallerian with alarm. Sateriajis kissed his forehead, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"The pain will subside if you give it time." he said, looking at Gallerian pleadingly. "I'll try my best to lessen the pain, alright? You've already lubricated me, so it shouldn't be too bad." Gallerian blushed, still unable to believe that he had actually done that. Not that he regretted it, he just couldn't imagine himself sucking someone off- especially not Sateriajis! A nod followed, and Sateriajis switched their positions in a flash so Gallerian was pinned beneath him. "Brace yourself." and with that, he thrust himself inside.

It hurt. Fuck, it hurt. It felt like Gallerian's walls were tearing as he struggled to accomodate to Sateriajis' size. "It...it hurts...stop..." Gallerian begged, as tears welled up in his eyes. Sateriajis got worry in his eyes and kissed Gallerian deeply, hoping to take his mind off the pain for a few moments as he began to thrust in and out slowly.

Suddenly, Gallerian's eyes widened and he moaned loudly against Sateriajis' lips, making the purple-haired pull away from their heated kiss and smirk. "I found your soft spot, did I? Heh, just to be sure..." he pounded against that exact spot, coaxing a scream as Gallerian's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Th-there...Harder..." he whimpered, shuddering.

"As you wish, my dearest." Sateriajis' thrusts began to pick up speed and strength, going in deeper each time. Gallerian was by now turned into a moaning, writhing mess, constantly screaming, strangled whispers begging for more. Sateriajis bit his lip to hold back his own groans of pleasure at the sight before him, as he began to pump Gallerian's erection in time with his thrusts, heightening the bluenette's pleasure. He wanted to make Gallerian go mad- to prove that he belonged to Sateriajis and Sateriajis only.

Finally, with a loud scream of Sateriajis' name, Gallerian came all over his stomach and the bedsheets, panting for air. Sateriajis bit down on Gallerian's neck, coaxing a groan as he also released, pulling out and resting himself next to the panting judge.

They rolled over to face each other, and Sateriajis wrapped an arm around Gallerian's waist, pulling him close. He kissed Gallerian's forehead, murmuring into his sapphire locks; "I love you, Gallerian."

"I...love you too, Sateriajis." Sateriajis blushed lightly, feeling Gallerian snuggle a bit closer to him. He smiled, watching Gallerian slowly fall asleep in his arms. A small action, but it was something Sateriajis wouldn't miss for the world. Another quick kiss on the cheek, and the duke slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

[~Chapter 9~]

_~End Flashback~_

"When I woke up, I put you down here. I know, that was quite stupid of me, and I should've let you stay in bed. I realized after that I would've loved to have you wake up by my side." Gallerian sighed, his eyes finally meeting Sateriajis'. His knees were still brought up to his chest, but Sateriajis had an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Gallerian's head was resting in the crook of the duke's neck, listening intently to the story. "So, do you remember now?" Gallerian nodded.

"Mm-hm. Sateriajis..."

"Hm?" Gallerian placed a hand on the duke's cheek, pulling him in for a quick kiss, much to the dismay of the few other girls that had been watching them. A certain one, a girl with long teal pigtails and a short green dress on, cursed Gallerian's name in her mind. She was the possesive type- she wanted Sateriajis all to herself, and especially didn't want some other guy loving on him.

When Gallerian pulled away, he gave a small smile, which quickly faded. "Are you still going to capture girls and do all that harem stuff...? Because, you know, if you love me like you say you do..." Sateriajis smiled, kissing Gallerian's cheek and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"If you want me to, I'll stop. I'd much rather spend my life with you than these girls." The girl rose from the corner and strode over to the two, plopping in front of Sateriajis and smiling seductively.

"Hello there, Duke Venomania." she cooed, leaning in to kiss Sateriajis, but the purple-haired grabbed onto her shoulders to stop her from going any farther.

"Miku, don't." he commanded, pushing her away. "I'm not going to kiss you. Not now, not ever." Miku's eyes filled with fake tears as she pouted, blinking rapidly.

"W-...What?" Sateriajis rolled his eyes.

"Why would I kiss you, when I can do this?" he asked, turning his head to look back at Gallerian and kiss him deeply, watching the judge's eyes slip shut before closing his own, slipping his tongue inside the opposite mouth, toying with Gallerian's own, coaxing a quiet moan. Miku glared.

"Hmph." she rose and walked away, over to a few other girls that she could rant to. Sateriajis pulled away, smirking at Gallerian. Gallerian was panting, his face flushed and eyes shut. He took Gallerian's hand, pulling him up, causing him to stumble before Sateriajis caught him, making his blush darken.

"Come along, upstairs. No need for you to be rotting away in here, now is there?" Gallerian smiled, following Sateriajis up the staircase and back into the first floor of the Venomania manor. "This is your home from now on, Gallerian."

"You promise?" Gallerian asked, taking Sateriajis' other hand and holding it tightly. Sateriajis gave him a questioning look, forcing him to elaborate; "You promise no more women? And you'll never sleep with anyone but me?" Sateriajis nodded, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I do. Gallerian, do you promise to never leave my side? That you really do love me?" Gallerian kissed Sateriajis on the lips as well, smirking as he pulled away.

"I do. God, that makes it sound like we're getting married."

"Speaking of marriage," said Sateriajis, looking downstairs. "I have fifty-seven divorces to go through." he finished with a sweatdrop, sighing.

"You married them?!" cried Gallerian. Sateriajis nodded.

"But, like I said, I'm divorcing each and every one of them. I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to let them go, though. If they talk to the police, I'm screwed." Gallerian giggled, smiling brightly for the first time in a while. He now had a beautiful man he could love forever, and who would return his emotions wholeheartedly.

_What more can I ask for?_


	10. Chapter 10

[~Chapter 10~]

Night came quicker than both of them wanted. They had spent what seemed like forever cuddling on the couch, a display that any yaoi fangirl would kill to see. It was the best night of Gallerian's life- being able to be with Sateriajis, to have a strong pair of arms around him protecting him from the rest of the world, to have a sweet pair of lips to kiss whenever he pleased, having all of this and more...

_...It's like a dream._

Gallerian thought as he lay on top of Sateriajis, the duke's arms coiled around his waist. He sighed, letting his eyes begin to flitter shut. Sateriajis smiled at this, kissing Gallerian's forehead and murmuring to him; "Tired, hm?" Gallerian nodded, resting his head in the crook of the duke's neck like he had before. "Rest, then. Sleep well, my dearest." After a few moments, the master of the court was fast asleep, making Sateriajis' smile widen.

He picked Gallerian up bridal-style, carrying him up the stairs and into the master bedroom, laying him on the bed and chuckling slightly. "You look so cute when you sleep." he murmured into Gallerian's ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek and pulling up the covers before exiting the room silently.

"Gallerian!" Gallerian stirred a bit, but didn't look like waking up anytime soon. "Gallerian, wake up!" he murmured something in his sleep and let out a deep breath. "Gallerian! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" Gallerian's eyes opened, and he jumped at the sight of Allen standing before him, looking dead at him.

"Ah, you're awake! Look, I have the perfect escape plan to get you out of here, and away from Sateriajis for good!" Allen smirked victoriously, his hands on his hips in pride.

"Wha? No..." Gallerian murmured sleepily. "I don't want to leave...I want to stay..."

"What?! Are you CRAZY?! You'll die here, just like my mother! Please Gallerian, leave while you can!"

"No...I'm not...leaving...Sateriajis loves me...And..." Gallerian shut his eyes again, sighing contently. "I love him too..."

"No! He doesn't love you! He says that to every single girl, and then he just keeps them in the basement forever!"

"...Do I look like I'm stuck in the basement to you? I'm living with him now...and...I couldn't be happier. Allen, please, don't try to make me leave him, because I never will. Ever."

"Gallerian, who are you talking to?" Sateriajis opened the door a crack, just enough to questioningly look in at Gallerian. "Or are you just one of those people who talks in their sleep?"

"Huh? Oh, no one. I just woke up, Sateriajis." Sateriajis strode into the room, walking over to the bed and lying next to Gallerian, curling an arm around his waist. Gallerian turned to face him, snuggling closer. He could feel the weird stare Sateriajis was giving him, making him sigh and look up at him. "Honest, I wasn't talking to anyone. I was just jittering off to myself."

"If you were talking to yourself, mind telling me who you addressed as 'Allen'?" Gallerian paled. _Crap._ "You didn't mean Allen Avadonia, did you?"

"What?" Gallerian paled even more if possible. "W-Well...yes, I did...why do you ask?"

"You know Allen? How?"

"Um...we met in passing. I knew he looked familiar when I saw him at the courthouse one day. He was on the stand, representing his father." Shockingly enough, after Gallerian spoke those words, he finally realized...

what he just said was true. He had seen Allen in the court at somepoint, but he had used a different name...

"Ah, I see." said Sateriajis with a nod. "Though, I don't remember ever going to court..." Question marks appear over Gallerian's head.

"I never said you were involved in this in any way, Sateriajis." Now, Sateriajis was the one that turned pale as a ghost.

"Ahem, well, Gallerian, you see...um...I am involved." Before Gallerian could ask what he meant, Sateriajis finished, making Gallerian's jaw drop and his eyes widen.

"...I'm Allen's father."


	11. Chapter 11

[~Chapter 11~]

"...I'm Allen's father." Gallerian simply stared at Sateriajis. Did he just say that? Or was Gallerian just dreaming? That must've been it, there was no way that Sateriajis just said what he thought he said. The blue-haired gave a worried laugh.

"Care to repeat that?" he said, and Sateriajis sighed, resting his forehead on Gallerian's and giving him a strange look.

"I said, I'm Allen's father." Gallerian paled. He had heard Sateriajis right after all. "His mother was one of the women who came to my mansion a while back. We did...well, you know, and it turned out that I had made her pregnant. The result, Allen and his sister, Riliane. Allen's mother commited suicide so she didn't have to stay here anymore, Riliane somehow escaped, and that left Allen to me. I-I couldn't take care of a child, I just couldn't. So, I told one of the girls that I'd sleep with them if they killed Allen for me. Miku took care of it in the end and...now I feel so guilty...I'm...sorry, Gallerian." Gallerian released a breathy sigh, snuggling closer to Sateriajis and wrapping one of his own arms around the duke.

"You're...forgiven." Forgiven. No one had ever said that word to Sateriajis in his life. It felt strange to hear that word directed towards him, like some kind of forbidden candy. He simply looked at Gallerian, his eyes widened slightly for a few moments. Sateriajis was about to reply, but sudden knocking from the mansion door made him shut his mouth and rise from the bed. Gallerian followed him downstairs out of curiousity, who could be coming to Sateriajis' manor this late?

One of the double doors was opened slightly, and a girl stepped in. Her blonde hair curled down to her shoulders, which were covered by the thin straps of her dark blue dress, her stilettos clacking as she stepped inside the manor with grace. "Greetings, Duke Venomania." she said, her voice high and melodious. "I had heard about your mansion from a few of my friends and I wanted to see for myself." Gallerian instinctivly snuggled close to Sateriajis, glaring at her. Sateriajis wrapped and arm around Gallerian, sighing. "Is something wrong?"

"This mansion is no longer available to the public, i.e, I am no longer accepting any more visitation."

"But, I was willing to become a part of your harem!" Silence for a few moments. How the hell did she know about the harem? Well, then again, it used to be that women kept dissapearing and their locations being traced to the manor, but still...

"Uhhh..." Sateriajis bit his lip. "The harem is...no longer active. I'm taken, now." he tilts his head towards Gallerian, who's still giving the girl an icy glare. Then, his eyes softened when he just barely caught a lock of blue unerneath those blonde spirals. And the shape of her face and body did seem quite familiar to him...

"Well, can I at least stay in your basement for now? I don't have anywhere else to go, Duke Venomania." Sateriajis glanced down at Gallerian, who nodded without looking away from the girl.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt. No need for you to be in the basement, though. You can sleep on the couch." she nodded, beginning to walk away.

"Wait," Gallerian called out, making her stop and turn her head to look at him. "What's your name?" she smiled.

"Kachess. Kachess Crim."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Chapter 12! Mwahaha~

Okay, and while I'm here, I just have to give a shoutout real quick, okay? Kay.

I'd like to thank one of my story followers that has reviewed on every single chapter, since this fic began. Actually, I've gotten a few ideas based on a few things she's said...

Go follow her now, onegai. c:

In rant conclusion, domo arigatou, Hikari Shourai.

Tanoshimu~

~HiyamaSenpai~

[~Chapter 12~]

Something about the presense of Kachess messed Gallerian up inside. He couldn't explain exactly what, but he already knew that he didn't quite like her.

Another thing that was clear to him was that Kachess was a crossdresser. He was somehow, in a strange sense, too feminine to be a woman. He was the perfect girl, and Gallerian knew that there was no such thing as a perfect girl. He thought about this as he lay snuggled close to Sateriajis, sapphire eyes slipped shut. "Gallerian?" Gallerian opened his eyes to see Sateriajis looking at him worriedly. "Are you alright? You seem upset."

"Sateriajis...I don't like Kachess. He's...weird." Sateriajis sighed, pulling Gallerian a bit closer and resting his chin on the judge's head.

"You think so?" Gallerian scoffed.

"Tch, you see a guy come into your manor dressed in drag, and you don't think that's weird? He even went as far as to wear a blonde wig to try and seduce you. Jesus H. Christ..." Gallerian buried his face in Sateriajis' chest, shutting his eyes once more. "It's just awkward, Sateriajis. Awkward."

"Yeah, I understand..." he kissed Gallerian's forehead lovingly. "Try to get some sleep, okay? Maybe a little rest will calm you down. You feel really tense tonight." Sateriajis rubbed Gallerian's back soothingly, moving his head to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Just relax a bit. Here, let me help." Sateriajis began to slowly trail warm kisses down Gallerian's neck, making the blue-haired shudder.

"S-Sateriajis...mm..." he moaned quietly, biting his lip when Sateriajis nibbled at his collarbone. "P-please...st-stop...n-not now...n-not with him here...please..." Sateriajis pulled away and looked up at him, his eyes hazy.

"Fair enough. I guess I can understand." Gallerian rolled over, facing away from Sateriajis, but still pulled tightly against him. "All I'm asking is that you calm down a bit. This is too small of an act to fuss over. You get what I mean, right, babe?" he pressed a kiss on Gallerian's cheek. That combined with the nickname made Gallerian blush a bit, but he shook his head.

"I can't calm down when there's some freak living in your manor." he looked over his shoulder at Sateriajis. "In our manor. It's just...not right."

"Shhh...I know, I know. Well, at least still get some rest. We can talk more in the morning, alright?" Gallerian nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...I love you, Sateriajis."

"I love you too, Gallerian. Night."

"Night." and with that, both of them slipped into unconsciousness, both of them unaware of the slender figure standing in the doorway.

"Damn, I guess my cover's been blown. Curse that Gallerian. Perhaps I should get rid of him as well..." Kachess smirked to himself as he walked down the stairs, a look of determination in his eyes and a sharp katana in his hands.

A/N: Okay, my humans, listen up, okay? Kay.

Next update may be quite late, due to some unresolved internet connection problems and technical difficulties. Publishing this week was enough of a chore.

It's not as if I don't have the next updates done, in fact I'm usually one chapter ahead of myself unless I get a hole blown in my schedule (which doesn't happen often, for Karkat, aka me, has no social life), I just don't know when I'll be able to get back online to publish.

I'll upload the documents this week, so that way all I have to do is hit the update button, and make this a little easier on myself. I'll do the best I can to get online, and if I can't, gomen'nasai in advance.

Arigatou for understanding and not killing me for lack of writing.

~HiyamaSenpai~


	13. Chapter 13

[~Chapter 13~]

The next morning, Gallerian awoke alone in bed, the bright sun shining directly into his eyes. "Ugh...goddamn sun..." he hissed, rubbing at his eyes. When he pulled his hand away, Sateriajis was standing there, smirking at him.

"Morning, beautiful." Sateriajis sat down on the bed, his smirk now a smile. Gallerian snuggled close and sighed, shutting his eyes once more.

"Ugh...Is the weirdo gone yet...?"

"Kachess? Oh, no. He's still here, why?" Gallerian groaned, burying his face against Sateriajis' side. Sateriajis lowered his voice, murmuring quietly into Gallerian's ear; "I'll try to have him out before nightfall."

"Mm...you're sure?"

"All I can do is try, Gallerian. Remember that."

"Mm-hm...sure, whatever, I'm still tired." Sateriajis chuckled, pressing a kiss to Gallerian's cheek.

"You're too cute, you know that?" Gallerian nodded lazily, not really paying attention to the question. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Sateriajis would definately have to do more than try to get that freakish crossdresser out of their manor.

"Excuse me, Duke Venomania?" Gallerian and Sateriajis looked towards the doorway, where Kachess stood, clutching the doorway with what seemed like bruising force. "May I speak to you downstairs?" he said the last part through his teeth, seemingly angrier than Gallerian thought possible. "_Now, preferably_." Sateriajis nodded, giving Gallerian a quick kiss before rising from the bed and following Kachess down the stairs.

That left Gallerian alone with his thoughts. He thought about everything- Sateriajis, Kachess, even Miku somehow got into his mind. But, the one thing that he finally realized he should have been thinking about this whole time...

was his daughter. Not The Clockworker's Doll, his true daughter. _What was her name? Oh, Christ, it's right on the tip of my tongue. I know it, I'm sure I do, I just have to concentrate. Think...Think, Gallerian...think..._ Gallerian gasped quietly to himself, letting her name finally slip past his lips for the first time since her death.

"Michelle."

"GAH! GALLERIAN!" Gallerian jumped when he heard an earpiercing scream. That voice, he automatically knew who it was.

"Sateriajis?!" he jumped out of bed and bolted down the stairs, panting deeply by the time he reached the source. He let out his own scream when he saw Kachess standing before Sateriajis, his hand on the handle of a sharp katana, and the blade shoved deeply into Sateriajis' chest.

"Gallerian..." Sateriajis murmured quietly, shutting his eyes and letting a tear escape him. Gallerian ran over and held him tightly, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"No! Sateriajis! Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me!" he begged and begged, still clinging onto him. Sateriajis hugged back weakly, placing the lightest of kisses on his lips.

"Don't cry..." the duke mumbled. "Everything will be alright...even if I go...you'll be okay...trust me...you can move on, you can be strong...Gallerian...I have so much faith in you...and...I love you more than you can ever imagine..." and with that, Sateriajis collapsed.

Gallerian fell to his knees beside him, tears dripping down and landing on the hard ground. He finally looked up at Kachess, his eyes full of tears and hate; "You son of a bitch!" he cried out, rising and yanking the katana out of Sateriajis' chest and pointing it at him. "You killed him! You killed my Sateriajis! He's gone now and it's all your fault! You deserve to die! You deserve to die for taking the man I loved! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" The weapon fell from Gallerian's hand and clattered to the floor as he buried his face into his hands, crying softly to himself.

"My girlfriend." Kachess replied, ripping off his wig and revealing his hair that was much alike to Gallerian's. "He trapped her here. The only way to save her was to kill him."

"He already divorced her! He divorced all of them! You could've just asked and he would've returned her to you! He gave up on the goddamn harem! He gave it up for me!" he suddenly stopped, his voice quieting. "...and I never got the chance to repay him..." he looked down at Sateriajis, letting his eyes slip shut. "Get out of here..." he hissed, covering his eyes with the back of his hand. "Just get out!"

Kachess nodded, turned on his heel and left the manor. Gallerian knelt down next to Sateriajis, taking his hand and lightly stroking his long purple hair, murmuring to him, "Sateriajis...I'm sorry for hitting you the day we met. I'm sorry for being so resistant and greedy when you brought me here. And...I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from Kachess." he wiped away a few of his tears, sighing. "Forgive me, please...I can't stay here anymore. It'll just...make me think of you. Thinking of you used to make me so happy, but now...it breaks my heart. Please, understand me when I say that...I loved you too much. And you loved me too much. I'll only stop believing that if we're reunited someday." he rose from the ground, frantically wiping away more tears that poured out of his eyes. "Goodbye... Duke Venomania." a quick nod of his head, and Gallerian was gone.


End file.
